Movie Night
by RebelWriter6561
Summary: Casimiro is feeling down, and Finas has just the thing to cheer him up. One shot, no pairings, just bromance.


~*~ Movie Night ~*~

The apartment was much too quiet. Normally at this time of night, Casimiro would be nagging him to go out hunting, or to a bar, or a concert, or whatever interesting occurrence was happening in their little city at that particular moment.

Tonight, however…

Finas stood in the doorway of the pitifully small living room. Casimiro was sprawled on the couch, staring at the wall. He was still in his pajamas, and didn't show a single inclination to get up and do anything. He was behaving quite unlike his usual self, although that was unsurprising. For a vampire with such a limited grasp on his humanity, one would think he would be used to giving in to his insanity. But as carefree and reckless the Italian vampire was, he did feel some remorse for what he did when he lost his mind.

And thus, Casimiro was behaving downright sulky.

Finas sighed. His patience must truly be stretched thin, because it was only then that he felt the need to sigh. He'd put up with all of Casimiro's stupid endeavors, and survived several encounters with Hanna and Veser with his sanity intact (He fervently prayed that neither boy would ever become a vampire –especially Veser –because the thought of eternity with those two live wires was a daunting one).

But the one thing he could never tolerate was a mopey Casimiro. When he was in a better mood, he would always joke that Finas didn't like him grumpy because that was Finas' thing. Finas didn't believe that at all. He was just trying to return things to their normal state, and that would be impossible until Casimiro became his smiling and obnoxious self again.

Finas turned, and went to his bedroom to retrieve his new secret weapons.

Casimiro stared at the wall, but he didn't really see it. All he saw was blood, spraying in dark arcs before his eyes. The blood came from his claws.

God, why, _why_, couldn't he control himself? He had tried for hundreds of years, with Finas' patient counseling, yet he still lost his humanity at the drop of a hat. Faster than any vampire he had ever met. Sure it had saved his skin countless times, but it was still too damn dangerous. He certainly enjoyed parts of being a monster, but not this much.

Finas entered the room. He had an idea of what was coming. The sigh, then the patient lecture, then some gentle urging, and finally he would drag Casimiro to some overwhelming exciting activity that he didn't want to go to, all to cheer Casimiro up.

Finas had to know he didn't have to do all these things. There was nothing to stop him from leaving, no reason or personal connection to keep him around. He just did; for the sake of preserving his humanity or for companionship, whatever his reasons.

Finas didn't pause by the couch, like he expected. Instead, he approached the ancient TV and began fiddling with wires and cables. _That _sure got Casimiro's attention; he was the one who stayed in touch with technology, he was the one with the cell phone, and he was the one who played with the TV. Just what the hell was Finas planning?

After several minutes and of fumbling and bitten-off swears, the DVD loading screen lit the room with electric blue, and Finas turned to face his companion. He held aloft several DVD cases.

"What's it going to be Casimiro?" He gravely asked. "We can both tire ourselves with trying to get you out of this mood, or we can watch ridiculous movies. What's it going to be?"

Casimiro stared in shock at the options presented to him. Monty Python, a Mel Brooks movie, and good Lord was that _Finding Nemo?_ Where did Finas get these movies? And did he really expect Casimiro to be tempted by these gems of comedy?

Well…he was. He really was. Damn that Brit.

But just because he was willing to watch silly movies didn't mean he wasn't going to go easy. With his usual smirk returned to his face, he was now free to torture his old friend. "Will you stay and watch with me?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. There were very few things that could get a laugh out of Finas, but Monty Python was one of them.

"Of course." Finas replied. He could not resist the dangling lure to watch some good old fashioned British humor.

"Okay then." Casimiro's smile grew evil. "Put the Disney movie in."

Finas' frown grew fiercer, but he had achieved his goal. Casimiro was back to his old self. Finas turned to begin the movie, and then sat himself down on the couch next to his friend for a night of laughs instead of blood.

~*~ Yeah I know it's stupid to imagine these guys watching Monty Python, but it's still funny. Not unlike Monty Python!

And now: Imagine Veser as a vampire. Why yes, that was terror running down your spine.  
>And to end on a happier note, imaging Cas saying to Finas: "Hey there Mister Grumpy Gills." :3 <p>


End file.
